shsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Debutante Dance, Part 2
'''The Debutante Dance, Part 2 '''is the eighth and final episode of Season 5 of A New Start, Spring Break Romeo. It was released on April 18, 2013. Synopsis Owen vs. Cromwell! Plot Owen tries to talk to Paige, but Paige is rude and makes it clear that she’s with Cromwell. Dejected, Owen returns to his nerd friends at Robo-Con. Their robot did poorly in the first round of the battle competition, but they’re preparing for the second round. Owen wonders why they’re willing to send the robot back out there after working so hard on it knowing it’s going to lose. His friends tell him that they came here for a purpose, and they’re going to keep trying. Realizing that it applies to him as well, he decides to go after Paige again. He looks up fancy restaurants in the area. Thinking that Paige would choose one that reminds her of Owen in some way, he decides to head to one with “Betty” in the name because it’s his grandmother’s name. After the dance ends, Paige and Cromwell go out for dinner. She chooses Betty’s Chowderhouse despite the fact that Cromwell thinks it’s beneath him. Over dinner, Cromwell acts very arrogant and shows off his money. He mentions that he’s overcome any obstacle for her and would jump through metaphorical hoops. At Robot-Con, Owen can’t find an easy way out due to the large crowds. He sees an exit on the other side of the robot obstacle course and decides to try that way, doing his best to get through the obstacles. He’s even forced to jump through flaming hoops at the end. When he gets outside, he sees a man offering horse rentals. He can’t afford the house, so the man asks Owen how much he has and lowers the price so he could rent the horse. Owen rides it to Betty’s Chowderhouse. Paige is on the balcony considering Cromwell’s offer. He wants her to go with him despite the fact that he travels all over the world and doesn’t live in the area. Suddenly she hears Owen calling out her name as he rides up to the restaurant on a horse. Cromwell comes out and argues with Owen, punching and kicking him. At first, Owen takes the hits but eventually fights back overpowering Cromwell. Cromwell suddenly cries out about his eye, and Owen stops to make sure he’s okay. At that moment, Cromwell throws sand in Owen’s eyes and hits him a few more times. Paige interrupts, telling Cromwell to leave him alone. She chooses Owen and helps clean him after the fight. He tells her how he thought of her during the stage kiss with Zoe. He vows to get her back to Twin Branches just as Whitford approaches. Bonus Scene The nerds win third place Robot-Con and give their trophy to Ben. Kevin tells Kimi that he knows she’s been trying to spend time with him and asks her out for dessert. When she says yes, Kevin reveals that he intended to go out with the whole group. As the group leaves, Zoe stays behind. She walks along the beach, thinking about her future and how she’s about to graduate high school. Not paying attention to where she’s going, she trips on someone lying at the beach and looks down to see Howard. The two spend the evening catching up, and Howard mentions how he’d be happy if Zoe came to his school. Characters *Owen Harris *Paige Lenx *Cromwell Von Toosh *Erik Ericson *Kimi Chen *Kevin Delucca *Zoe Davis *Howard DeGeest Notes This episode summary is from GameFAQs by Peter Anargirou. Category:Episodes Category:Year 5 Category:Season 5: Spring Break Romeo Category:A New Start